


Colors

by urdnot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haven (Dragon Age), Original Character(s), Red Lyrium, Series, Short, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdnot/pseuds/urdnot
Summary: A series of works describing Anastasia Lavellan and Josephine's relationship through color.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Lavellan/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Colors

_Broken_  
_No, torn_  
_No, destroyed._  
_An obliterated sky._  
_Why is it so green?_  
_And.. it's red._  
_Red. Red. Everything is red._  
_Red Lyrium. The People are red. Haven is red._  
_A face. A hideous face covered in red._  
_"..for I have seen the throne, and it was empty."_  
_Red. Why is he red?_  
_"No, no, you will not have Haven!"_  
_White. _  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
__Startled by an ear shattering scream, Ana jolted awake stumbling out of her bed, her sight blurred by tears made it impossible to find the source of the scream. Sweat drenched her clothes and bed, hair stuck to her clammy face. Hearing stomping echo from below she whirled around to face the stairway. "Wh-"  
SLAM  
"Inquisitor?" Accompanied by footsteps, and another call, "Lady Lavellan? Are you alright?" Her guards familiar voice. _ _ _ _  
_Clink. Tut. Clink. Tut. Clink. _  
______ More people.  
"Inquisitor, is everything alright?" Cullen. _ _ _ _ _ _  
_Oh. _  
________ "I- yes, Commander, everything is fine. Please, I didn't realize-" Her voice faltered, more stealthy tears escaped her.  
"Please, leave us," a softer voice spoke from the stairs.  
Nodding and double checking, the guards and Cullen bowed out of her room, unconvinced.  
"I'm okay Josephine, It was just a nightmare," Ana spoke weakly, failing at the attempt to be reassuring, again.  
The ambassador took careful steps to Ana, cautious not to make her flinch. She could see now that Josie was in her sleep attire, an eggshell silk robe to cover her matching gown, her hair settled in waves just past her shoulders. Nothing to cover her feet, with the scream Ana heard, she's surprised Josie grabbed anything to cover herself on the way up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
________ "Nightmares may be physically harmless, but it doesn't mean they can't take their toll, Anastasia," Josie made her way to Ana leading her to her bed, "Is this okay? Would you rather stand?" Ana responded with a silent "It's okay," her words failing at Josie's question. She took Ana's hand, careful her permission was granted. "Would you like to talk about it?" Her voice soft, gentle, her eyes filled with concern, everything about her demeanor sung gentle. Comfort. Love. Home. _Safe._  
"... I dreamt of Haven. Of Red Lyrium and the Red Templars. Of what happened in Redcliffe," she whispered, staring at their hands instead fearing what the ambassador's face will show. "I saw so much red, Josie. Lyrium and blood both. So much of it just.. everywhere. On faces we knew on strangers trying to kill us.. on Corypheus "  
Soft lips were at Ana's forehead, their hands parted, but arms embraced her. "I am so thankful that we survived, that you survived, never forget that. But, Ana, I am so sorry for the burden it's cost you.." More kisses were planted on Ana's head along with a tight hug. They sat in a comfortable embrace, Josie's lips stayed at Ana's hairline, cooing soothing words until they drifted back to sleep.  
Josie is red too.  
Not harsh or angry.  
But love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago and just recently found it, the series isn't finished but i really enjoy two of the works. the order of colors in this series may change.


End file.
